ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Beelim/RKC7
The Tiger's Wrath: Mediaeval Japanese armies "Then tell thy name. Then let each of us tell his name, and then let fly his arrow." '- The ''Kojiki' Ever since the Tang dynasty fell in 896CE, the whole of northern Asian was plunged into chaos and bloodshed as various powers vied for control of China and the Yellow Sea Peace would come with the consolidation of Qing China and the foundation of the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan in 1603, but in those eight centuries that followed in the collapse of Tang China, there was nothing but strife. While the Chinese valiantly fought a losing battle against the Mongols and strove to rebel against them and Japan tore itself apart, culture and technology however continued to flourish. In China, contacts with the West and the Middle East were established by the Mongols, even as in Japan there arose a new breed of warrior - the Saburai. Eventually becoming refined and sophisticated, the Saburai and his descendants, the Samurai, would soon loom larger than life contributed greatly towards the creation of a national identity for Japan. From the heights of Imperial splendour down to the very brink of utter annihilation, witness the rise of warlords from humble beginnings to the flowering of culture in Japan and China. Relive a time when the word and the sword could determine the destiny and soul of a nation in the throes of the RISE OF KINGS. '''UPDATES IN RKC 6: THE TIGER'S WRATH' *Naval unit glitches covered *Japanese cavalry and infantry *New additions to China, Mongolia, and several other factions. Saburai Cavalry: The flower of Japanese manhood, Saburai are trained in different styles of combat, and while they are on par with Western men-at-arms, their mastery of different weapons and tactics means that they are some of the finest units that Japan may raise, although they can only be recruited in the largest Japanese cities. Suicide Soldiers: Recruited from the dregs of society, political enemies and prisoners of war, Suicide Soldiers '''are not generally meant for tactics with great finesse - the main philosophy in using them is to simply swarm the enemy from all sides, using strength of numbers and psychological impact to break all resistance. Divine Machinist Division: With a magazine mechanism that feeds bolts faster into their weapons, the '''Divine Machinist Division can rain down more ammo and pain per shot, and also can deal splash damage against unwary opponents - making it the ultimate "ranged melee weapon". China's penchant for cheap light infantry and gunpowder infantry as well as Gajnal mahouts should be sufficient to overwhelm your opponent in the field with these men. the Naphta Vessel is a menace to enemy ships and shorebound units and structures alike, capable of causing untold destruction to any unit which strays upon its path, and unlike the Fire Barque which it replaces, it also can cripple and destroy enemy heavy ships with general ease, although it is a whole lot costlier and takes some time to build. And finally ... Patriots: Patriots make a return to Rise of Kings. Category:Blog posts